nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Reventón
The Lamborghini Reventón was a limited-production supercar from Lamborghini based on the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 that was first introduced in the 2007 Frankfurt Motor Show. 20 units of the Reventón were sold with each one painted in Grey Barra and fitted with black five spoke alloy rims. Its design was inspired by "the fastest air planes" such as the F-22 Raptor. A Roadster variant of the car was revealed at the 2009 Frankfurt Motor Show with an uprated version of the 6.5L V12 engine. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' References to the Reventón are present in the game files of the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover, but only in build 1.1.2.1Game file: CARS\LAM_REV_STK_08\GEOMETRY.BINGame file: attributes.bin; Entry "lam_rev_stk_08", although there is no mesh resembling the car present in the game. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Reventón appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 4 car with a price tag of $580,000 and a 13.00 car rating. It is unlocked for purchase upon collecting 180 stars. Similar to other tier 4 cars, the Reventón cannot be given body or engine modifications. Despite its low performance rating, it can keep up with the tier 4 competition. Its all-wheel drive handling acts precisely in corners and allows the Reventón to stay stable at high speeds. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Reventón appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class A exotic vehicle. It is rated 5 in speed, 4 in both acceleration and drifting, 3 in handling, and 2 in strength. It can be seen in both the game's cover art and opening video. Jawad, the top racer in Dubai, drives a Reventón in all the location's Gold Cup race events except for the Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. In addition, Jawad's Reventón can also be seen in his profile video, albeit with stock grey paint and without his unique livery. Jawad Jawad's Reventón can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Dubai Gold Cup events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Reventón was made available in Need for Speed: World on September 14, 2012 as an A class vehicle. It is very similar to the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento with the differences of a greater mass and superior nitrous boost. Both are comparable to that of any variant of the Lamborghini Murciélago. It is effective in both races and pursuits although it is less powerful than the Pagani Zonda Cinque. The only wide-body kit it was given was previously featured in Shift 2: Unleashed. Grey The Grey style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on September 14, 2012 following the 9th "Spot the Devs" event. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on February 13, 2015 as part of a special weekend rotation. On May 14, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Fortune The Fortune style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on February 1, 2013 as part of the Chinese New Year event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. Megabloks The Megabloks style is an unreleased variation included as part of a disbanded Need for Speed and Megabloks promotion. It is fitted with various tuned quality performance parts and various aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Reventón appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked as part of the ''SCPD Rebels'' pack for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and EA Crew releases. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 727,500 cop bounty. Along with the Pagani Zonda Cinque, the Lamborghini Reventón is one of the fastest Exotic cars. It can hit a high top speed and is capable of performing long drifts without any difficulties, and can sustain a lot of damage in Hot Pursuit events as well. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Reventón appears in Shift 2: Unleashed with a B 1030 overall performance rating and 4.36 handling rating. It can be purchased for $1,250,000. It has Players that have registered a copy of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) can purchase a Lamborghini Reventón with a police livery for $1,250,000 in the dealership. The Reventón Police has a A 1850 performance rating and 3.96 handling rating. Trivia *Unlike its cutscene counterpart, the in-game Reventón in Need for Speed: Nitro has its rim spokes facing the opposite direction. *The bonnet view of the Reventón in Need for Speed: World uses the same perspective as that of the bumper camera. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the side air intakes open when driving above 160 mph (258 km/h). *The Reventón appears on the cover art of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). *The Reventón is named after a fighting bull best known for killing famed Mexican bullfighter Fahad Iqbal in 1943. *Reventón translates to "flat tyre" in Spanish. Gallery Reventonshift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSNitro_LamboReventon.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' Jawad_LamboReventon.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Jawad's) NFSW_Lamborghini_Reventon_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Lamborghini_Reventon_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Lamborghini_Reventon_Fortune.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Fortune) NFSW_Lamborghini_Reventon_Megabloks.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Megabloks) Reventon 2-CAR PAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Lamborghini-Reventon-C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UReventon.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UReventonWorks.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSS2UReventonPolice.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Police) References Category:SCPD Rebels Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Need for Speed VIP Cars Category:Cut Content (Need for Speed: Undercover)